


Better Off

by renjunsmp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Advice, Love, M/M, Moving On, NCT Night Night, People Change People, Radio, Rating May Change, Relationship Advice, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Warnings May Change, finding themself, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsmp3/pseuds/renjunsmp3
Summary: Johnny, a heart-broken radio show host who shares his experiences and gives advice on air, helps other people better their lives while trying to find himself within the darkness.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Better Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is probably going to be a short series because I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up with a longer one. I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave kudos and a comment! If not, I'd love to hear constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy! (This probably isn't proof-read yet, so if there are any spelling or grammar issues please feel free to comment that below as well! Thanks!)

**March, 2020 Broadcast 22:00**

"When you think of love it's always happiness, and smiles. Cuddling on a rainy day, ice cream on the sunny ones. For the hopeless romantics, love is always seen as this glorious feeling.

Don't get me wrong, it's just as amazing as you always dreamed it would be.

But you never think of the bad times.

The times where you cried, or were angry.

Romance movies or books never show you how it really feels to get fucked up.

You may see headlines on the news about how many things can go wrong in love. And if it's on the news, it most likely ends in murder.

My first love murdered my soul. But they'll never report that on the news.

They tore me apart, took my heart and broke it repeatedly. It was gruesome, really.

Yet if someone heard my story on the news they'd think it wasn't a big deal.

_"Just get over it, it's just a heartbreak."_

or

_"They didn't deserve you anyways."_

It's hard to let go of something that was your entire life at one point.

When the person who destroyed you was the same person who kept you alive.

But sometimes, no matter how much you try, you are never good enough for that person.

You can't force yourself to change to fit their needs, and you can't change them.

And even years later, you still think you could have done better. 

But how could you when you were always shut out of their life?

I tried really hard to be there for someone who wouldn't let me get close enough.

I put my all into someone who never truly loved me.

Because how do you love someone that purposely tries to hurt you?

Someone who blames you for things that aren't your fault.

But you will forever blame yourself for the things you should have done, and would have done.

Today, Johfam, please find it in your heart to let go. 

It isn't easy, but in the end it will be worth it.

Because you can't keep dwelling on the things that you could've done.

All you can do now, is focus on what you can do to better yourself, and those around you.

Thank you. This is Johnny Suh, signing off."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this read! And I just had to do a radio show host Johnny au in tribute of nct night night because I miss it so much. Have a good day! Please spare a few moments to leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me!!


End file.
